


The Beginning of a Legend

by Valika



Category: Stargate (1994)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: The incredible adventure is beginning...Music: Guardians at the Gate by Audiomachine





	The Beginning of a Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Password: equinox


End file.
